Ghostfacers
by ournoisyhearts
Summary: Mike believes William McKinley is haunted, Rachel wants to help and Puck has absolutely no idea how he got himself into this mess. Enter: the Ghostfacers.


_Summary: Mike believes William McKinley is haunted, Rachel wants to help and Puck has absolutely no idea how he got himself into this mess. Enter: the Ghostfacers._

**A/N:** Let's just say I've watched the Ghostfacers online instructional video one too many times. If you don't know who the Ghostfacers are? SHAME ON YOU.

There are a lot of things Noah Puckerman is willing to believe. He's willing to believe that giving up the baby was the right thing to do. He's also willing to believe that being in glee club might pay off somehow in the long run. There is one thing, though, that he absolutely refuses to believe in.

"I'm telling you, dude! It was a ghost!"

Now, let it be said that Mike Chang isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box. Everyone knows that he can be a little…_strange_ on occasion ('strange' being an understatement), but he's not stupid. He finished out sophomore year with an A- in geometry and was the first person to memorize the preamble to the constitution in the eighth grade. Mike Chang, therefore, is definitely _not _stupid, and he isn't crazy either.

Believing in ghosts doesn't make you crazy. It just makes people think you're crazy.

"A _ghost?_ Are you for real, Chang?" Puck asks in disbelief, slamming his locker shut with a loud clang.

"Aw, come on man, don't look at me like that!" Mike whines as Puck raises an eyebrow, a tiny smirk playing across his face. "I know you probably think I'm totally crazy-" at this, Puck mumbles, _more like completely bat-shit crazy,_ and Mike whacks him on the side of the arm before continuing, "but I seriously think our school is _haunted._"

Puck's smirk falls from his face, and he just stares at Mike for a few seconds with a straight expression before bursting out laughing. The loud cackle echoes down the hallway, and many students turn and stare to see what's so funny. Mike just rolls his eyes, grabs Puck's bicep, and drags him through the throng of students all the way to the choir room, where he slams the door behind them as Puck bends over to catch his breath.

"You think- I can't believe- _haunted?"_ Puck guffaws, clapping Mike on the shoulder. "You know, dude, I always did think you were a little out there, but this is just…wow." He chuckles before straightening out, meeting Mike's now slightly irritated gaze.

"Look, I know you don't believe me- I mean, I can hardly believe myself- but think about it! You remember yesterday in World History, when the chalkboard eraser just randomly flew through the air?" Puck's laughter quiets as he nods slowly at Mike's question. "And have you ever felt those cold patches, in the locker room?" Mike sighs and sits down on the risers, propping his chin up in his hand. "I don't know, man. I just…it makes sense to me."

Puck folds his arms across his chest and tilts his head to one side, glancing down at his friend. "Okay, so let's say- hypothetically- that our school is haunted. What do we do?"

Mike ponders his question for a moment in his head before shrugging. "I have no idea."

Puck opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted when the choir room door is thrown open and an obnoxiously loud voice filters in from outside. "Mr. Shuester, I need to speak to you about something…" Rachel Berry stops just inside the doorway, her eyes flicking back and forth between the two boys. "Oh! Noah, Mike, I apologize. I didn't realize you were in here."

Puck just rolls his eyes, because of course, _of course_ Rachel Berry has to be the one to walk in on them while they're talking about ghosts, of all things. Mike quickly jumps up from his spot on the choir risers, smiling weakly.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Rachel! We were just leaving," he says quickly, motioning with his head for Puck to follow.

"Hey Berry," Puck says instead, tossing a quick wink over to Mike, "do you know anything about ghosts?"

Rachel furrows her brow quizzically and puts her hands on her hips. "Ghosts? Well, um, I…"

"Just ignore him! We were talking about, uh, horror movies." Mike covers quickly, gritting his teeth. "Puck?"

Rachel puts her hand up to stop him from leaving and purses her lips, turning to Puck. "What do you need to know?"

Ignoring Mike's small gasp from beside him, Puck grins and saunters over to Rachel. "How do you get rid of them?

**XXX**

"_We know why you're watching."_

"_You've got a problem!"_

"_A ghost problem."_

"_A ghost-related problem. It's a ghost…a ghost-adjacent..it's like a problem- problem that's…"_

Puck leans closer to the screen, his face hovering above Rachel's shoulder. The three of them are in the computer lab, crowded around one of the ancient desktops with Rachel in the chair and Mike and Puck on either side of her.

"'_The Ghostfacers?' _Are you serious?" Puck scoffs. He tries to hold back a laugh as he watches the two guys on the screen, both dressed in lab coats and weird looking glasses, continue to speak. Mike shoves his shoulder without looking away from the screen and Rachel narrows her eyes but doesn't face either of them.

"_You've come to the right place! The only decent place, really, because…the Ghostfacers know how to solve it!"_

"_Period."_

"_Watch and learn."_

"I'm watching," Puck mumbles sarcastically. Rachel turns to him and flicks him on the side of the head, **hard,** before turning back to the screen, leaving him to rub his temple in pain.

"_You see, the first step in any Supernatural fight is to…"_

The camera zooms out and both the guys in the video point forwards as big orange letters appear on the screen.

"_Figure out what you're up against!"_

Rachel clicks the pause button before backing her chair out slightly so she can see both Mike and Puck. "So?"

Mike glances down at her quizzically. "So…what?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and pushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you Neanderthals even know what we're dealing with?"

"Mike thinks it's a ghost," Puck answers automatically, earning a punch in the arm from Mike in response. Rachel just continues to speak, as if having a conversation about ghosts is the most natural thing in the world.

"Like a spirit?" She turns to Mike, who fumbles for a reply.

"Um, I don't- yeah, I guess."

The three of them spend the next half an hour researching anyone who might've died violently on the William McKinley High School grounds, and they come up with two possible victims. The first, Melinda Wright, was a teacher who was shot during a gang shoot out in 1986, and the second, James Bryce, was a fifteen year old student who committed suicide in the east wing bathrooms after a particularly harsh bullying incident in 1994.

"So…which one is it?" Puck asks finally, looking back and forth between Mike and Rachel. Rachel taps her chin delicately with her index finger, scrolling through the article on James Bryce's death.

"It's him," she decides finally, minimizing the page to return to the Ghostfacers video. Mike glances over at Puck and shrugs when Puck mouthes, _how does she know?_ The two then turn back to the computer screen, leaning forward when Rachel hits the play button once more.

"_Once you've got that thing in your sights…"_

The guy on the right side of the screen is now wearing a green helmet, Puck notes with slight amusement.

"_You kill it!"_

More orange letters appear on the screen and Mike scrubs at his jaw, a bored expression on his face.

"_Using special ghost hunting weapons."_

"_First: salt."_

The guy in the helmet holds up a large black canister with the words 'Iodized Salt' labeled on it. He continues to speak, pouring a circle of salt onto the table in front of him.

"_It's like…acid to ghosts."_

"_Burning acid."_

"_Not LSD."_

"_No. Bad trip for ghosts."_

Rachel pauses the video and grabs her notebook and pen off the table in front of her, scribbling _salt_ onto the first blank page before starting up the video again.

"_Next up: iron."_

The guy on the left side of the screen holds up an iron shovel, waving it around in the air.

"_Pure power in your hands."_

The other guy clasps his hands as shovel-guy continues waving the shovel around.

"_Dissipates ghosts instantly!"_

Shovel-guy slices through the air with the metal piece, making a whooshing sound with his lips before setting the shovel down. Helmet-guy purses his lips and starts to speak again, a bored expression on his face as Rachel writes down _iron_ onto the list.

"_This next trick…we learnt this from those useless douchebags…"_

"…_that we HATE…"_

"_The Winchesters,"_ helmet-guy says, somewhat sarcastically.

Puck tilts his head to the side in contemplation. "That name sounds really familiar…"

Rachel and Mike both shush him and continue to stare intently at the screen as the 'Ghostfacers' go on to explain how to load shotgun shells with rock salt. Puck tunes the next few seconds out, because seriously, where the fuck are they going to get a shotgun? He starts paying attention at the sound of the name 'Winchester' coming from the speakers.

"_..Very effective," _shovel-guy is saying, setting the fake gun down onto the table.

"_Very effective."_

"_Winchesters still suck ass."_

"_Affirmative. Suckage major."_

There's an awkward silence on the screen as the Ghostfacers logo pops up, and Rachel pauses the video.

"Who are the Winchesters?" She wonders aloud, her forehead creasing.

"Does it matter?" Mike answers, reaching for the mouse. "Play the video!"

"_If we ever mentioned super-annoying Winchester douchenozzles…they also taught us this one thing.."_

Shovel-guy flicks open a lighter in his hand and says, _"you have to burn the remains!"_

The orange letters pop up onto the screen for a good three seconds before shovel-guy continues to speak. _"Okay, so this next part gets a little gross…sometimes…you might have to…dig up the body."_

At that, Puck grimaces, Rachel shrieks, and Mike grins.

"Cool!" He cries.

Puck and Rachel both glare at him simultaneously before turning back to the screen.

"_It's illegal in some states,"_ Helmet-guy is saying.

"_All states!"_ Shovel-guy adds.

"…_possibly ALL states,"_ helmet-guy finishes.

"I'm not going to break the law!" Rachel squeaks. Puck reaches forward and covers her mouth with his hand as she continues to squeal, motioning for Mike to look something up on the other computer.

"James Bryce was cremated," he responds with a sigh.

"_Now, if the deceased has been cremated…"_

"_Don't panic!"_

"_Don't panic."_

"_Take a deep breath. You've just gotta look for some other remains."_

"_A hair in a locket, maybe some fingernails, baby teeth…"_

"_Genetic material! You know what we're talking about."_

"_Go find it."_

No noise comes from the computer for a few seconds as both guys stare straight at the camera, as if waiting for a cue.

"_Fight well, young lions."_

"_God speed,"_ helmet-guy adds, nodding continuously. Then, both the guys make fists in front of their faces and move their hands down until the Ghostfacers logo pops up, signaling the end of the video.

After a few seconds of silence, Rachel opens her mouth to speak, but Mike motions for her to stay quiet with his hands before turning to Puck, who is still staring at the screen.

"'_The Ghostfacers?' _Fucking kidding me…" he mumbles, pushing his chair back and standing up. It takes him a minute before he notices both Mike and Rachel's eyes on him, wide and alert.

"What are you looking at?" He growls at them, popping his knuckles. "Let's go kill this bitch."

**A/N:** Yeah, don't ask. I have no idea where this came from but Ed and Harry are the shit and…yeah.

GHOSTGHOSTFACERS!

Review please :P

If you want to watch the real ghostfacers instructional video, the link if on my profile.


End file.
